1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spare tire and axle assembly for a trailer and more particularly pertains to maintaining readily available a spare tire and axle assembly for use in the event of a defective tire and/or axle and for use in the convenient maneuvering of the trailer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of spare tires and other spare components for vehicles and trailers of a wide variety of designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, spare tires and other spare components for vehicles and trailers of a wide variety of designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of repairing vehicles with flat tires, broken axles and the like through a wide variety of methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 3,655,220 to Rodgers a spare wheel carrier for supporting tongue of trailer.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,869,149 to Dixon discloses a trailer tongue spare-landing wheel structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,648 to Holm et al discloses a trailer jack using full-sized spare tire.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,087,063 to Merrill, Jr., discloses a retractable trailer tongue support jack.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,691 to Kane discloses a vehicular axle assembly with removable and replaceable spindles.
In this respect, the spare tire and axle assembly for a trailer according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of maintaining readily available a spare tire and axle assembly for use in the event of a defective tire and/or axle and for use in the convenient maneuvering of the trailer.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved spare tire and axle assembly for a trailer which can be used to maintain readily available a spare tire and axle assembly for use in the event of a defective tire and/or axle and for use in the convenient maneuvering of the trailer. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.